dragonballfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Emmy Rossum
Emmanuelle Grey Rossum (* 12. September 1986 in New York City) ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. International wurde Emmy Rossum mit den Filmen The Day After Tomorrow (2004), Das Phantom der Oper (2004) und Poseidon (2006) bekannt. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Emmy wurde als Tochter einer jüdischen Familie in New York geboren. Ihr Vater ist ein Bankier, ihre Mutter Fotografin. Als Emmy drei Jahre alt war, ließen sich ihre Eltern scheiden. Die Beziehung zu ihrem Vater verlief daraufhin nicht sehr eng. Mit sieben Jahren trat Emmy Rossum auf Empfehlung ihrer Kindergärtnerin dem Kinderchor der Metropolitan Opera bei. Sie ging auf die Spence School in Manhattan, bis die Lehrer sie aufgrund ihres häufigen Fehlens vor ein Ultimatum stellten: Entweder sie würde sich auf ihre Schullaufbahn konzentrieren und die Karriere hinten anstellen, oder sie müsse die Schule verlassen. Emmy entschied sich für letzteres und machte online, bei der University of Nebraska-Lincoln ihren High School-Abschluss. Karriere Als Kind trat Emmy Rossum in der Metropolitan Opera in über 50 Opern auf, unter anderem Tschaikowskis The Queen of Spades und dem von Franco Zeffirelli-geleiteten Carmen. Gesungen hat sie mit Plácido Domingo, Dolly Parton und anderen. Ihre Schauspiel-Karriere begann mit Fernsehshows wie Law & Order (1997), As the World Turns (1999), und The Practice (2001). Außerdem verkörperte sie Audrey Hepburn in der The Audrey Hepburn Story, mit Jennifer Love Hewitt (2000). Rossum hat von da an in diversen Filmen mitgewirkt, wie Songcatcher, It Had to Be You (beide in 2000), Mystic River (2003), und The Day After Tomorrow (2004). Ihren weltweit großen Durchbruch feierte Emmy Rossum 2004 in der Rolle der Christine Daaé in der Filmversion von Andrew Lloyd Webbers The Phantom of the Opera an der Seite von Gerard Butler und Patrick Wilson. Dies brachte ihr eine Reihe von Auszeichnungen, Preisen und eine Golden Globe-Nominierung ein. Emmy hatte die Bühnenversion des Phantoms nie gesehen und konnte von daher frisch und unvoreingenommen an die Rolle herangehen. Erst nach dem Dreh sah sie sich die Show live an. Für die Rolle informierte sie sich über die verschiedensten Dinge wie Degas's Malereien im Musee d'Orsay (um die Körperhaltung einer Ballerina annehmen zu können) oder spirituelle Kontaktaufnahme mit Verstorbenen (um Christines Beziehung zu ihrem toten Vater und dem "Engel der Musik" besser nachvollziehen zu können). Nach Beendigung des Films hatte Emmy Rossum aufgrund ihrer tollen Stimme diverse Angebote für Musikalben und Plattenverträge. Die Aufnahmen zu einem solchen Projekt laufen gerade auf Hochtouren, das Album soll im Frühjahr 2007 erscheinen. Es wird selbst geschriebene Songs enthalten, die lt. Rossum "Pop, aber keinesfalls Kaugummi" seien. Die aktuellste Rolle Emmy Rossums ist die der Jenifer Ramsey in Poseidon. Hier spielt sie die Tochter von Kurt Russells Rolle. Der Film erschien am 12. Mai, bekam gemischte Kritiken und floppte mehr oder weniger an den Kinokassen. Nach diesem Blockbuster will Emmy als nächstes einen "kleineren und intimeren" Film drehen. Zuletzt war sie auf der Bühne in Williamstown als Julia in Romeo&Julia zu sehen. Persönliches Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter lebt Emmy Rossum in Manhattan. Von 2004 bis 2005 hatte sie eine Beziehung mit David Wildenstein, einem Mitglied der Millionärsfamilie Wildenstein, die aber zerbrach. Laut eigener Aussage würde Emmy niemals eine Beziehung mit einer Berühmtheit anfangen, da dies durch das automatisch große Medieninteresse viel zu öffentlich sei. Momentan studiert Emmy an der Columbia University. Sie hat schon einen Kurs in Kunstgeschichte absolviert, inspiriert von ihren Degas-Studien in Paris. Kürzlich wurde Emmy Botschafterin für YouthAIDS. Filmographie (Auswahl) *2000 - Songcatcher (als Deladis Slocumb) *2000 - It Had to Be You (als junges Mädchen) *2000 - The Audrey Hepburn Story (als junge Audrey Hepburn) *2001 - An American Rhapsody (als Sheila) *2001 - Happy Now (als Nicky Trent/Jenny Thomas) *2002 - Passionada (als Vicky Amonte) *2003 - Nola (als Nola) *2003 - Mystic River (als Katie Malcolm) *2004 - The Day After Tomorrow (als Laura Chapman) *2004 - Das Phantom der Oper (als Christine Daaé) *2006 - Poseidon (als Jenifer Ramsey) Weblinks * * Englisch-sprachige Fansite Rossum, Emmy Rossum, Emmy Rossum, Emmy Rossum, Emmy Rossum, Emmy en:Emmy Rossum es:Emmy Rossum fi:Emmy Rossum fr:Emmy Rossum he:אמי רוסום it:Emmy Rossum ja:エミー・ロッサム ko:에미 로섬 no:Emmy Rossum pl:Emmy Rossum pt:Emmy Rossum sq:Emmy Rossum sv:Emmy Rossum tr:Emmy Rossum